[unreadable] The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for an APS Conference on the "Neurohypophyseal Hormones: From Genomics and Physiology to Disease," scheduled for July 16-20, 2005 in Steamboat Springs, Colorado. This Conference is designed to bring together scientists from all over the world who have been involved in research or have research interest in the broad area of neurohypophyseal hormones. The scientific program has been organized based upon two features that have proven extremely successful in previous APS conferences: 1) a strong scientific program with participant interaction, and 2) an emphasis on emerging research performed by young investigators. The involvement of promising young investigators creates an enthusiastic forum for celebrating the creativity and energy of emerging scientists. The primary goal of this meeting is to bring together scientists working on aspects of neurohypophyseal hormone physiology that range from molecular and secretory physiology to the roles of the hormones in homeostasis, behavior, and disease. By incorporating these aspects in a single meeting, we will foster integrative approaches and collaborations as well as provide opportunities for scientists to stay Informed about all Aspects of the system that they are investigating. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) to convene an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators to an APS Conference focusing on the study of neurohypophyseal hormone physiology. 2) to promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on 'women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program; and 3) to interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities in neurohypophyseal hormone physiology by presenting the latest state-of-the-art advances in with the overall objective of relating how these new data may prove useful in our understanding of neurohypophyseal hormones from genomics and physiology to disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]